Duck and the Diesel Engine
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After coming back from England, Duck, O'Malley, and the Fat Controller have noticed that something strange is happening on their railway. If only they had someone to help them solve some mysteries. I've changed the rating to T just to be safe.
1. Domeless Engines

Dear Disney,

The Fat Controller's engines and his workers have become more famous than ever before, thanks to their visit to England last month. Not only that, but we had three special visitors on the North Western Railway. One was another famous engine named City of Truro, another visitor was a Diesel engine, and the last visitor is a famous prosecutor from another country. This kind prosecutor helped poor Duck because he was being framed. "Framed for what?" You may ask? Well I think you know what to do by now to find the answers for yourself.

The Author

Domeless Engines

A special train arrived one evening. The Fat Controller welcomed the passengers. They looked at everything in the yard and photograph the engines. They even petted and play with the pets. Duck's driver let some of them ride in his cab.

Duck's Driver: They're the railways society. They've come to see us. See that engine over there? That's City of Truro. He was the first engine to go 100 miles a hour.

O'Malley: Wow. Now that's fast.

?: HELP!

Duck's crew and O'Malley turned around and saw that a little dog was being bullied by a big dog.

O'Malley: If there's one thing I can't stand. It's bullies like him.

Duck's Driver: Let's see what the commotion is about.

?: Please. I wasn't going to steal. Honest.

Big dog: Likely story. I know a thief when I see one!

O'Malley: What's going on here!?

Big dog: Stay out of this cat! We've been getting reports from our owners about a bunch of dog thieves and human thieves robbing banks, stores and restaurants.

O'Malley: Thieves?

Big dog: Yeah and the worst part is that most of the dogs or humans that stand on guard usually end up falling asleep. I'm embarrassed to admit, but it happened to me too.

?: B-But I assure you, that I was looking around. I-I would never do anything like…

Big dog: Silence!

HOLD IT!

Everybody turned and saw a man with a red jacket and a white ruffles.

?: Excuse me, but I do believe there's been a mistake. You see the dog, Missile, belongs to me.

Missile: Mr. Edgewor…

Big dog: This dog, belongs to you?

Edgeworth: That's right. If you notice the tag on this collar, you can see that I'm responsible for the dog.

He was right. There was a tag on the dog's collar that said Missile and it also has a license number attached to it. "9899490".

Big dog: Hmph! I bet he just stole that so he can get away for his crimes. You got any other proof then some tag on his collar?

Edgeworth: I figure you might say that. Here. These are the papers and documents that proves he's mine. The number on the paper is a perfect match to the number on his tag, and this photo and his paw prints are actually alike as well. Plus if I were to phone my friends and the police department where I used to work, I'm sure they can agree that this dog belongs to me.

The guard dog looked carefully at the papers and he turned his head back to the Missile, who was shaking like a leaf.

Big dog: Hmm… Alright. I'll let him go; but if I catch that mutt loitering around the store without an owner, then I won't hesitate to call the dog catcher to come and take him away!

And with the that, the guard dog went back to his post.

Edgeworth: How many have a told you, don't run off on your own. You're a police dog, so you should know better!

Missile: Sorry Mr. Edgeworth, but those treats just look so…

Edgeworth: No excuses. If you promise to be good during the rest of the trip, then I'll pick some up when we get home, okay?

Missile: Okay.

Duck's driver: So you're the famous prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I was a prosecutor, but I left the office because of something… personal. Anyway, I want to thank your cat for trying to save Missile.

O'Malley: Oh, it's no big deal. I just wanted to make sure that nothing horrible was going to happen to this little guy here.

Missile: Thank you!

Edgeworth: Still I need to thank you somehow. Here, if you ever need help with something, just call me by my cell phone.

Edgeworth handed Duck's driver his business card.

Edgeworth: Well, I'll be off now.

?: That was really impressive back there.

They turned and found City of Truro with Duck.

O'Malley: You must be City of Truro. It's nice to meet you. We were wondering in it's alright for Duck to talk to you.

City of Truro smiled.

Truro: Of course it's alright. Besides, I see he's one of us. Anyone with Great Western color always knows how do keep things in order.

Duck blushed with pride.

Duck: I try to teach the others our ways, but something I can't do it alone. That's why I'm proud of my crew right here.

Truro: All ship shape and fashion, that's right!

Duck: Please, could you tell us on how you beat the South Western?

So City of Truro told Duck and his crew all about his famous runs from more than 50 years ago. They were soon firm friends and talk Great Western until it was time for him to go. He left early next morning.

Gordon: Good riddance. Chattering all night, keeping important engines like me awake! Who is he anyway?

Duck: He's City of Truro. He's famous!

Gordon: As famous as me? Nonsense.

Duck: He's famous than you. He went 100 miles an hour, before you were drawn or thought of!

Gordon: So he says. But I didn't like his looks. He's got no dome! Never trust domeless engines, they're not respectable. I've never boast, by the way, but 100 miles would be easy for an engine like me. Anyway, I see Tramp is waiting at the station for me. So good-bye.

Duck had to take some empty trucks to Edward's station. He was very cross, and it was lucky for those trucks that they try no tricks.

Lady: Good morning, O'Malley. How's your wife and kids doing?

O'Malley: Doing great. I'm telling you, between you and my lovely wife. I can't decide who's more beautiful.

Lady just giggled and blushed.

Sid: Have you heard about another robbery last night?

Duck's Driver: Again? What did they steal, this time?

Charlie: Apparently they stole some steel parts from the scrap yard and just like last time, both the guard and his dog were asleep while they've stolen the goods.

O'Malley: Steel parts from a scrapyard? Why on earth would they need those for?

Edward: You're guess is as good as mine. I actually saw it happen while I was asleep, but I couldn't to anything to stop them.

Lady: I have a have a feeling that whatever is making the guards asleep is the same substances they made Jock asleep when James got stolen.

Everyone was just pondering at this point.

Edward: Are you okay over there, Angel? You've awfully quiet over there and you looked terrified.

Angel: Huh? O-Oh. Eh, eh. I'm fine, Edward. It's nothing to worry about.

Berite (Beep Beep)

Angel: Oh that's Berite. Gotta run!

Lady: And are you okay there, Duck. You look like you've just gotten into a fight with someone.

Duck told Edward and Lady all about City of Truro and what Gordon had said.

Lady (Giggling): Don't take much notice. This is Gordon we're talking about here. The same engine that thinks no one else should be famous but him.

Edward: And if you ask me, I think the famous engine is very kind. In fact while he was on in way home. He stopped by my station and talked to us for a bit.

Lady: There was also a nice red coated gentleman with a dog that told us about a cat that saved the dog.

O'Malley: By any chance, did guy also weared a white looking scarf around his neck?

Edward: Yes that's the one. How'd you know?

Duck's Fireman: Because the one who saved the dog, was this fine cat right here.

O'Malley just beamed with pride.

Lady: I thought it was you. You did a very heroic thing.

Edward: Look here comes Mr. Famous now.

They saw that Gordon was zooming along the line a head. His wheels pounded the rails, as his coaches were moving side to side.

Gordon: He did it. I'll do it! He did it. I'll do it!

Gordon's train rocketed passed Edward's station and was gone.

Edward and Lady laughed and winked at Duck!

Lady: Looks like Gordon's got himself some competition.

Edward: He's trying to do a City of Truro.

Duck was still cross.

Duck: I should think he'll knock himself to bits! I heard something rattle as he went through.

Meanwhile Gordon was still pounding the rails, as his driver tried to ease him off.

Gordon's Driver: Steady boy. We aren't running a race.

Gordon (Thinking): We ARE then!

Gordon's Driver: I've never had him ride so roughly before.

Gordon's fireman grabbed the brake handle.

Tramp: Gordon. What's the big hurry? Trying to set a world record or something?

Suddenly Tramp heard a sound from Gordon's boiler.

Tramp: Gordon. I think you better slow down. There's something going on with your boiler.

Gordon felt it too.

Gordon (Thinking): He's right. It feels like something is loose. I should go slower.

But by that time it was too late.

They met the wind on the Vacuduct. It wasn't a gentle wind or a hard steady wind. It was teasing wind which blew suddenly in hard puffs and caught you unawares.

Gordon thought it wanted to push him off the bridge.

Gordon: No you don't!

But the wind at other ideas. It curl around his boiler, crept under his lose dome and lifted it off in the way into the valley below. The dome felt onto the rocks with a clang and it fell and floated along the water.

Gordon felt most uncomfortable. The cold wind whistled where his dome should be and he felt silly without it.

At the big station, the coaches, trucks, and even the passengers laughed at him. He tried to wheezed them away, but the passengers crowded around no matter what he did.

On the way back home, he wanted his driver to stop and find his dome.

Gordon's Driver: Sorry, Gordon. But your dome is long gone by now through the water. You'll just have to the works for a new one.

Gordon dropped Tramp off at the station, then he went to sheds.

Gordon (Thinking): I hope the sheds are empty tonight.

But much to his disappointment, all the engines were at the sheds waiting for him.

?: Never trust domeless engines! They aren't respectable.


	2. Pop Goes the Diesel

Angel: Oh Scamp, this was the nicest dinner I've ever had!

Scamp: Only for the best for my bestest friend ever.

They nuzzled each other happily.

Angel: Actually Scamp, about that. There's something I've been wanting to tell you since I've had my "first date" with you. Do you remember when you were asking me what I was thinking about when we got home from our walk? Well the truth is…

But Scamp was gone and so was the table.

Angel (Thinking): Oh no! Not again!

?: Eh, Eh!

Angel: LEAVE US ALONE! IF YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND...!

?: Oh, so he's your boyfriend now is he? How interesting!

Angel: STOP IT! It's me your want. So keep my friends out of this!

?: Oh come now, Angel cakes. Where's your manners? Any friends of yours, are friends of mine. Besides, I think it's time you also time you told me the truth as well.

Angel: Forget it! Besides, even if I did know, I would never tell you!

?: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame. But you know that we have other ways of forcing you to tell us.

Angel: What are you- Mphm! Mphm! HMMMMMMMMMMM! HMMMMMMMM- STOP! AHH!

Angel (Thinking): It's that dream again!

?: Are you okay?

Angel: Yes I'm fine. Just a nightmare, that's all. Sorry if I disturbed you, or your owner over there.

?: No worries. I've had nightmares before too, so I know the feeling. From the sound of your scream. It sounded like you were being tortured by someone.

Angel: Wow, you are good. Though I guess anyone could have guessed that by the way I just screamed. So what brings you to this part of town, Mr. Er?

Edgeworth: Edgeworth is fine. Well, let's just say I'm searching for some answers for myself.

Angel (Whisper): You too, uh?

Missile: Are you alright, Ms. ?

Angel: Angel's alright with me; and yes I'm okay. I hope your friend finds the answers he's looking for.

Edgeworth: The same goes for you. Oh and frame of reference. If you're going to whisper to yourself, do it more quietly, okay?

Angel said nothing and just stared into the sky deep in thought about the dream she just had.

Pop Goes the Diesel

City of Truro's visit, made Duck very proud of being great western. He talked endlessly about it, but he worked hard too, and made everything go like clockwork. The trucks behaved well, the coaches were ready on time, and the passengers even stopped grumbling. But the engines didn't like to have to bustle about.

Duck: There are two ways of doing things. The great western way, or the wrong way. I'm great western and-

Engines and Dogs: DON'T WE KNOW IT!

The engines and pets were glad and interested when they heard that visitor was coming to er… visit. The visitor was black, and was squared. He had no funnel or a coal bunker or even a tender. The engines were impressed as the visitor purr smoothly towards the engines. The Fat Controller climbed down from his cab.

Fat Controller: He is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a try, and everything goes well he might joined our railway. Duck, would you please show and teach Diesel about how our railway is run?

Diesel: Good morning. Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? Oh, and are those the famous dogs they have, Tramp, Jock, and Pongo? And I see you have your own helper too, Thomas O'Malley, am I right? It's a pleasure to meet such famous engines and pets.

The silly engines were flattered.

O'Malley: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Diesel. Excuse me for asking this, but what kind of engine are you?

Diesel: Ah yes. I should have known you probably don't know me, I am new after all. I am a new type of engine know as a diesel engine. You see, unlike steam engines, we diesels only run on one thing, oil. It helps us run for a long period of time and can help us go faster if we need to.

Tramp: Wow, that's cool. Welcome to our railway.

Duck had his doubts.

Duck: Well come on then, follow me.

Diesel: Ah yes. The yard of course. Excuse me engines.

Diesel follow Duck as he was talking to him.

Diesel: You're worthy Fat-

Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you!

Diesel looked hurt.

O'Malley: Come on Duck! That's no way to treat a guess.

Diesel: No, no. It's alright. Anyway, you're worthy Sir Topham Hatt, thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken, we diesels don't need to learn. We know everything, we come to a yard an improve it. We are revolutionary.

O'Malley: What's that supposed to mean?

Diesel: No offense, Mr. O'Malley, but I'm sure that even if his engines are very useful, or however he puts it. They have to always stop for coal and water no matter what, and sometimes that could cause them to be late and he might lose some nice business opportunities, but with diesels like me, we can run for as long as we want, and we don't have to stop for oil too much and we are also more stronger than most steam engines combine. Now I'm not saying we should get rid of all steam engines, but wouldn't you agreed that things need to change for the greater of our future for the young generations?

O'Malley: I see you're point. But at the same time, I can assure you that our engines are really useful and are definitely not lazy. Plus, even if you feel that you don't need to learn, it would still be better for you to understand how the Fat Controller runs his railway.

Diesel: Don't worry. I know all about how railways are run, in fact give me something to do right now, and I'll get it done in the blink of an eye.

Duck: Very well then. If you're so sure of yourself, would you kindly fetch my trucks, while I get Gordon's coaches ready for the express?

Diesel, delighted to show off, purred away.

Duck brought Gordon's coaches at the station and went back to where Diesel was shunting his trucks. Diesel collected a row of trucks and went to bring some empty ones from the siding, these trucks were very old and they've clearly not been touch for a long time. He found them hard to move.

Pull. Push. Backwards. Forwards.

Trucks: Ohh-wee. Ohh! We can't. We won't!

Duck and his crew watch the operation with interest, as Diesel was starting to lose patience.

Diesel: Grrrrr!

Diesel gave a great heave as the trucks jerked Forward.

Trucks: Ohh-OW! We can't! We won't!

Some of their breaks broke and their gear was jammed in the sleeper.

Trucks: WE CAN'T! WE WON'T!

Their training breaks caught on the points and they locked themselves solid on the ground. Diesel pulled so hard that their rusty coupling broke and he shot forward so suddenly by himself. While Duck and his crew just laughed out so loud.

Diesel recovered and tried to push the trucks back, but they wouldn't move and he had to give up.

Duck ran quietly around to collect the other trucks.

Duck: Thank you for arranging these Diesel. I must go now.

Diesel: Don't you want this lot?

Duck: No thank you.

Diesel gulped and felt like he was going to explode.

Diesel: A-a-a-and I've taken all this trouble!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

O'Malley: You never asked us. Beside, didn't you say that diesels were revolutionary? So I'm sure you known which trucks we've needed. Anyway we have to go, thanks again and goodbye.

Diesel had to stay to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it, all the trucks, coaches, and even the passengers and pets laughed at him. Presently he heard the trucks singing. The song grew louder and louder and it echoed through the yard.

Trucks: Trucks are waiting in the yard. Tackling with Diesel. "Show the world what I can do," gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel. When he pulls the wrong trucks out, pop goes the Diesel!

Diesel: Gwahhh!

Diesel was so furious that he back to shed to sulk.


	3. Dirty Work

Dirty Work

When Duck and his crew came back, they heard the trucks singing. They were horrified.

Duck: Shut up!

And he bumped them hard.

Duck: I'm sorry our trucks were so rude to you Diesel.

Diesel was still furious with Duck.

Diesel: It's all your fault! You guys made everyone laughed at me!

Henry: Nonsense. Duck and his crew would never do that to you. We engines and pets may have our differences on something, but we would never stooped so low as to tell lies or rumors to strangers or trucks. That would be dis- dis-

Gordon: Disgraceful.

James: Disgusting.

Henry: Despicable.

Pongo: Don't worry, Diesel. Pretty soon everyone will forget about it by then, and you'll learn your mistake and forgive Duck sooner or later.

But I don't think that he will. Diesel was still very furious as he kept banging the trucks very hard around the yard.

Diesel: Duck, Duck, DUCK! Ohhh, what I wouldn't give to have that that… PUFFBALL to be sent away!

?: Keep acting up like that and _you'll_ be sent away for sure.

Diesel: Who's there!?

?: Relax. I'm just a friend, a friend that can help you out.

Behind Diesel was a black looking doberman and rottweiler mix dog.

Diesel: Hmph! Forget it! You're just here to laugh at me like all the rest!

?: Okay. Then I guess I won't tell you how you can get rid of that steam engine.

Diesel stopped dead on his tracks.

Diesel: Come again?

?: Got your attention now, huh?

Diesel just looked at the dog.

?: Look. All you have to do is follow my lead and not only will I make sure that the steam engine is out of your sight, but I make you even more famous with the engines and your boss, that they'll forget all about the engine.

Diesel: Hmm… What's your name?

Buster: Just call me Buster.

Diesel: Very well, Buster. I'm all ears?

Buster just flashed an evil smirk and he whispered to Diesel about the plan.

Next day, Diesel spoke to the trucks.

Diesel: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday I laughed and laughed. Duck told me a joke about Gordon, I'll whisper it. Don't tell Gordon I've told you.

And he snickered away.

Meanwhile. Tramp was having lunch with his family. They've just got finished with their food.

Lady: Hmm. That was delicious.

Annette: Agreed.

Pups: Thanks dad!

Tramp: Only for the best for my wonderful family.

As they were walking back to work, they were getting some cold stares from dogs and cats alike. They were whispering among each other. This made the girls feel uneasy.

Tramp: It's okay. Just ignore them.

They had to stop when two male dogs and two female cats were blocking their way.

Tramp (Whispering to Lady): I'll handle this.

Tramp: May I help you?

Male Dog: You're right. She does look like the type to seduce men.

Lady: Wh-what!?

Female Cat: Don't play coy with us, Lady! We know what you're up to! It's one thing to cheat on your husband, but to do it with another species!? Shameful!

Lady: Ch-Cheating!?

Tramp: My wife didn't cheat!

Scamp: That's right. Our mom would never cheat on our dad!

Female Cat #2: Told you women are great at being sneaky. The poor pups. I can't even think on how much she screw up their minds!

Lady (Growling): Say that to my face again, you.. YOU!

Tramp: Settle down, Pidge. Look I don't know what you're deal is, but leave my wife and kids alone! I know my wife better than anyone and she would stoop so low as to cheat on me, let alone hiding something from me and her kids!

Male Dog #2: Poor dog. Listen, all we know was that someone spotted your wife with an orange cat at this very restaurant; and if that wasn't enough, it looked like they were about to make out for the night.

Lady: WHAT!? Who told that… that, that… Honey, would you please cover our children's ears? … Thank you. Who told you that *BARK BARK*!?

Before one of them could answer, Pongo raced down to the place looking for Tramp.

Tramp: What's wrong?

Pongo: You need to come to yard. It's an emergency!

Tramp looked at his wife and kids, then back to Pongo.

Tramp: Okay. I'll be there soon. Sorry Pidge, but I have to go.

Lady: Tramp you believe me, don't you? I promise. I… I didn't… *sob*

Tramp gave her a kiss on the lips.

Tramp: I believe in you. Always have, and always will. Kids, could you please look after your mother real quick, while I see what the fuss is about.

Collette: Of course, dad.

The pups just looked at the cats and dogs.

Danielle: If you weren't so grown up. I give you what for!

Lady: Girls, please. It's alright. Let's leave them be.

Pongo brought Tramp to the yard, where Gordon, Henry, and James were very cross indeed.

Tramp: What's going on here?

Henry: It's Duck and O'Malley.

Tramp: What!?

Gordon: Apparently they had some choice words to say about us, and if that wasn't bad enough, he told lies about us to some trucks and strangers alike.

James: That no good engine! I always knew we should kept him in order!

Tramp: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I know Duck has some issues with us in the past, but he would never stoop so low as by lying and spreading rumours.

Gordon: It's true though. If you don't believe us, then just ask Diesel. He saw the whole thing happen.

Tramp turned and found Diesel next to Gordon.

Diesel: It's true. I didn't want to believe it, but while I was shunting some trucks, I saw Duck whispering something to them about these fine engines. Plus I saw O'Malley talking about the affair he had with your wife to some cats.

Tramp: BUT SHE DIDN'T CHEAT!

Diesel jumped.

Gordon: See; he told a lie, did he not? We must to something about this.

James: Let's block the way into the shed, like he did with us one time and see how he likes it.

Pongo: Now, now, engines. If we're going to settle this. We have to settle this like proper adults.

Tramp: Pongo's right. There has to be some sort of mistake. There's no way O'Malley or Duck would makeup a bunch of lies like that.

Duck and O'Malley were tried out. The trucks had been cheeky and troublesome, and O'Malley was getting some cool stares from the animals. They both wanted a rest in the shed, but when they got there Gordon, Henry, and James were blocking their way, hissing at them.

Pongo: We told you, no hissing!

O'Malley: What's all this about?

James: Stay away of us. You… you… liar!

Duck: Stop fooling. We're tired.

Gordon: So are we. We're tired of you and O'Malley!

O'Malley looked a bit puzzled.

Tramp: Uh, you see, O'Malley. There's a rumor going around that you had affair with my wife last night at Tony's.

Pongo: You too? Because someone told me they saw O'Malley having an affair with my wife… Inside a barn of all places.

Tramp: What about you, Jock?

Jock: Don't look at me. I don't even have a lover yet, but someone told me that my owners like to use me for a chimney sweeper.

O'Malley was trying not to laugh at that sentence.

O'Malley: *ahem* Well that's insane. I mean yes I'm aware that I leave impression on ladies, but I love my wife and kids very much and would never cheat on her with my life.

Tramp: See. Even he's confused by what's going on.

Henry: He's just covering for himself. Besides, need we forget that some engine in here tells tales about us to some trucks?

Duck: Wh-what!? I don't do that!

Gordon: You do!

Duck: I don't!

James: You do!

?: Alright! What's going on now!?

Gordon: Sir! We would like you to do something about Duck and O'Malley!

Fat Controller: What do you mean?

Gordon: Duck called me a galloping sausage!

James: Rusty red scrap iron!

Henry: I'm old square wheels!

Gordon: And O'Malley was spreading lies to strangers that he was having some affairs with Tramp and Pongo's wife.

Fat Controller: Well. What do you have to say that, you two?

Duck: I only wish, sir. That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits.

O'Malley: And I would never do such a dirty tricks such as cheating on my wife, let alone cheat on her with my friend's wives.

Tramp: Sir, I so also say that my wife was with me and the kids all night last night.

Pongo: And my wife was helping me on the farm yesterday too, so I doubt she had the free time to spend it with O'Malley.

Fat Controller: What about you, Jock?

Jock: Someone believes that O'Malley told someone that my owners use me as a chimney sweeper.

Fat Controller: *ahem*

Henry: They even made trucks laughed at us!

The Fat Controller recovered. He'd been trying not to laugh himself.

Fat Controller: Did you two really do that?

Duck: Certainly not, sir. No steam engine would be as mean as that!

Fat Controller: I see. Diesel, come over here please.

Diesel lurked up.

Fat Controller: Now Diesel, you heard what both Duck and O'Malley have said. So do you know something about this?

Diesel: I can't understand it sir. To think that Duck and O'Malley of all people. I am dreadfully grieved, sir. But I know nothing.

Fat Controller: I see.

Diesel squirmed and hoped he didn't.

Fat Controller: I'm sorry you two, but I'm going to need you guys to go and stay at Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see you two.

O'Malley: So you all think we're liars!?

No one said a word.

Fat Controller: Please O'Malley. Until we get this situation sort it out. It'll be for the best.

Duck: Then, should we leave now, sir?

Fat Controller: Yes, please.

Duck: As you wish, sir.

Duck trundled sadly away with O'Malley. While Diesel and Buster smirk with triumph in the darknest.


	4. Turnabout Close Shave (Part 1)

So Duck and O'Malley made their way to Edward's station. They found Lady, who was still crying about the lies someone told her about her and O'Mally's affair.

O'Malley: Lady!

Lady: O'Malley! Please you have to believe me! I-It wasn't me that spread those… those…!

O'Malley: It's okay. I knew it wouldn't be you anyway.

Edward: We heard about what happen from the Fat Controller. Don't worry, we know you two are innocent.

O'Malley: Thank you, Edward. At least someone believes in us.

Duck: Even the Fat Controller and the dogs think we're horrid!

Lady: Don't worry Duck. My husband knows you're not lying. If he believes in me, then I'm sure he believes in you two.

O'Malley: Well then why didn't he stick up for us!? I don't get it.

Edward: Well you know how those tender engines can let their pride and ego get the better of them. Besides I think even Tramp knows that this is for the best, while they get this situation all sort it out, don't be too upset over him.

Lady: I'm sure both of you are too stressed out to think or work right now. So would like some dinner, Mr. O'Malley?

O'Malley: Well I am a bit hungry, but if it's alright with you, may I eat alone? I don't want those animals to think something is going on between you and me while we're together.

Lady: I understand.

But O'Malley was too sad to eat when he arrived at Tony's. He saw a bowl of fish in front of him and he looked up.

Tramp: Me again.

O'Malley (Chuckling): Like old times, huh?

Tramp: Look. I'm sorry for not saying anything when you were being accused, but…

O'Malley: Ah save your breath. Your wife told me about you and the Fat Controller, and you both are probably right. It's probably best that me and Duck stay here until the whole situation is resolved, but you believe in me right?

Tramp: Of course. I know how much you love your own wife and kids, so whoever is spreading those rumors are probably doing it because they want to see you and Duck being banished from the railway.

O'Malley: But why us?

Tramp: Your guess is as good as mine.

O'Malley: *sigh* What am I going to tell my wife though? I wonder if she believes I'm cheating on her.

Tramp: I don't think she's thinks you're a cheater. Just tell her the truth and I'm sure she'll believe in you, just like on how I believe in my wife. I just wish we knew what happened and who started these rumors to begin with. If only we had some help.

?: I know who can help you.

Tramp and O'Malley turned in front to see Missile.

O'Malley: Missile. You know you're not supposed be off your leash. You're going to get in trouble again.

Missile: Sorry. But whenever I see or smell food I can help but to find it.

O'Malley: *sigh* Oh yeah, this here's my good friend Tramp. Tramp this is Missile, he's the dog that was in trouble, but myself and his owner save the day.

Tramp: Nice to meet you, Missile. Now what do you mean there's someone that can help us?

Missile: Well you see, my owner is a famous prosecutor and he's great at figuring out who the real mastermind is.

Edgeworth: MISSILE!

Missile: Speaking of…

Edgeworth: Missile! How many times must I tell you to…

Missile: "Stay on the leash?" I know, I know, but…

Edgeworth: No excuses. Now if you don't behave I'll make sure you're fired from the police station.

Missile: Please, sir, not that! I love working with you!

Edgeworth: Then start behaving like a proper police dog! Oh hello. You're the cat that save Missile.

O'Malley: Nice to meet you again, Mr. Edgeworth.

Missile: Mr. Edgeworth. Our friend needs our help.

Edgeworth: …?

O'Malley (Thinking): Guess it wouldn't hurt to at least tell him.

So O'Malley told Edgeworth and Missile all that had happen today.

Edgeworth: So they think you and Duck are manipulators and liars?

O'Malley just nodded.

O'Malley: To be honest, I'm both worried and scared by all of this. I don't care what strangers think of me, but if some my friends believes that I'm a player, then what would my own wife and kids say? I don't want to lose them as a family. I'm aware that a lot of ladies are into me, but I would never cheat or leave my own wife and kids, they mean the world to me. They gave me a chance and a loving home, I just… I just...

I small tear came into O'Malley's eye.

O'Malley: They just can't believe it! They wouldn't. Their dad wouldn't...!

Edgeworth took one good look at O'Malley.

Edgeworth (Thinking): Wright. Is this how you felt whenever you look at your clients like this? But still… This could be my one chance to find the answer I was looking for.

Edgeworth: Where's your boss's office?

O'Malley: !

Missile: Mr. Edgeworth…

Edgeworth: O'Malley. I'll level with you. About a year ago, I use to believe that whoever was in trouble for something, that they were the guilty party, but thanks to… a friend of mine, he help me saw that there's more to it than there is. I don't know why, but… I believe in you.

Tramp: …

O'Malley: So… you'll help me then!?

Edgeworth: I'll do my best and find the truth to what's going on. So I'll ask again, where's your boss's office?

Tramp: I know where and I'll gladly take you there. On one condition.

Edgeworth: ?

Tramp: I want to join you and help clear O'Malley's name.

O'Malley: Tramp…

Tramp: O'Malley. I know you're innocent and I also want to know who's spreading these lies about my wife and my friends. Plus if he's going to help, then he'll need someone who knows this railway like the back of their head, which happens to be me.

Edgeworth: … Very well. I could use some assistance.

Tramp: Awesome! Come on I'll take you two to his office. O'Malley, you and Duck stay with Edward and Lady until we get back.

O'Malley: Thanks everyone.

So Tramp showed Edgeworth and Missile the way to the Fat Controller's office.

Edgeworth: By the way, I forgot to ask you for your name.

Tramp: Just call me the Tramp.

Edgeworth: Very well. If your controller agrees to let me help, then we'll start our investigation tomorrow as it's getting late at the moment.

Tramp: Right. Anyway, this is it.

(Knock Knock Knock)

Fat Controller: Yes? Oh Tramp. Who's this with you?

Edgeworth: Excuse me, sir. My name is Miles Edgeworth. Ex-prosecutor attorney at the moment. I've heard one of your helpers, Mr. O'Malley, is being accused of lying and being a cheater. I was wondering if you would like some help with clearing up his name.

Edgeworth handed the Fat Controller his business card.

Fat Controller: I see. Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. You may enter.

Miles Edgeworth sat across the Fat Controller's desk with Missile and Tramp.

Fat Controller: Would you like some tea, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: That would be nice. Thank you.

Fat Controller: So, Mr. Edgeworth. What made you want to help Thomas O'Malley?

Edgeworth: Honestly sir, I'm not one hundred percent sure myself, but I want to help for two reasons. One he helped my dog Missile went he was about to be accused for thievery and I did make a promise that I owned him one. Another reason is because I want to understand a thing call truth.

Fat Controller: Truth…?

Edgeworth: You see, sir. Before I arrived here, I was in bit of a state of shock for a few months. It started when I suffered my first lost in my 5 years of prosecuting. After that lost, I began to question almost everything. I began to question the law, myself, my morals, and even my job. Then one day, on Christmas day, I too was charge for something I didn't do.

Tramp: What were you charge with?

Edgeworth: … Murder. I was charged with murdering a defense attorney and I was also having nightmares for the past 15 years for a murder I thought I committed, but the same person that I lost my trial to, was the only one would was willing to help me, even after I said no the first time, and was in that moment I felt a little change. It was the man doing everything he can to get me off the hook and to find the truth of the case and he did it again a few months after my trial. Only this time I also helped him along the way and after that, I left the prosecutors office and I swore that I would never set foot the prosecutors office again until I learned what it really means to prosecute. So I think this case right here will help understand the truth I've been searching for.

Everyone just looked at Edgeworth as they were taken aback by what he just said.

Fat Controller: Mr. Edgeworth. I have total faith in you and you'll be able to find our true liar in no time.

Edgeworth: Thank you sir.

Tramp: Um sir. If it's alright with you, I also want to help him on this quest. He's going to need to know how to get to certain places around here.

Fat Controller: Very well, Tramp. I'll see if I can find a substitute for you while you help Edgeworth here with his search.

Edgeworth: Before we go, I have two questions for you. First, do you know what happen with this incident?

Fat Controller: I'm afraid I don't. I was in the office looking over the schedule, the jobs my engines have done, ect. So I'm afraid I don't know what actually happened during the afternoon when it happen.

Edgeworth: I see. Second, do you still have the schedule for each engine and their jobs for today?

Fat Controller: I do.

Edgeworth: If it's alright with you, may I borrow them please? It might help to know what actually happened.

Fat Controller: Sure. Most of the engines jobs are done for the day, so I don't need this thing anymore. I'll even make a copy for tomorrow's schedule for you in the morning.

Edgeworth: Thank you.

Fat Controller: Just one more thing. Have you found a place to stay of a while?

Edgeworth: Well. I was about to go back to Los Angeles today, but with this sudden request, I'm afraid I going to have find another place to stay.

Fat Controller: Then that's settle. I'll called Jim and Elizabeth and see if they have an extra room for you and Missile to stay.

Edgeworth: No that's okay. You don't need to…

Tramp: It'll be find. Besides they love dogs and so do my pups.

Missile: Please, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: … Alright. If it's okay with them, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

Fat Controller: I've just got off the phone with them, and they said they'll set up your room immediately.

Edgeworth (Thinking): That was quick.

Edgeworth: Alright. I'll do whatever I can to clear your worker's name.

Fat Controller: Thanks again, Mr. Edgeworth. If O'Malley and Tramp trusts you, then I do too.

And so Edgeworth arrived at Tramp's house, where he was greeted by Jim and his wife Elizabeth. They showed him to his room.

Edgeworth: Thanks again for offering me to stay here for a while. I hope this isn't too much of a bother to you.

Jim: No not at all, Mr. Edgeworth, and if there's anything my wife and I can do for just let us know.

Elizabeth: Would you like some tea, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Thank you very much.

Jim: Well we'll let you and your dog get settled around here. Speaking of which I should bring him and Junior inside. It's almost passed Junior's bedtime.

Tramp: Hey. Thanks again for helping my friend out.

Edgeworth: It's no problem. I am a man of my word after all, and I'll do what I can to get him out of this mess. Even if I don't find the real culprit, I'll at least clear him of being a cheater.

Lady: Thank you so much Mr. Edgeworth. If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know.

Edgeworth: Actually there is something you could help me with, but that'll have to wait until tomorrow. For now we should save up our energy and rest for tonight.

Tramp: Agreed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Edgeworth.


	5. Turnabout Close Shave (Part 2)

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* *Click*

Edgeworth: YAWN! Morning already.

*Knock Knock*

Edgeworth: Come in!

Junior: Morning. Mr. Edgeworth, right?

Edgeworth: Yes that's me; and you must be Junior, right?

Junior: Yes. Mom asked me to bring you a cup of tea, she also wanted to know if you wanted breakfast before you start your work.

Edgeworth: I see. Tell her thanks, but I would like to start investigating as soon as I can. I'll grab something to eat later on.

Junior: Sure. Good luck!

Tramp: Morning. Sleep well?

Edgeworth: I did actually. The bed here is much more better than the ones in the hotel.

Tramp: Looks like someone agrees with you there.

Missile was still sound asleep at the far end of the bed.

Edgeworth: Hmph. Actually that dog will sleep on any size bed. Even the ones that have a spring in them.

Tramp: so what's the plan today?

Edgeworth: Well since we're dealing with a lair here, this means we'll have to capture them differently.

Tramp: Differently?

Edgeworth: You see, most of the criminals I've captured are usually the ones involved in murder cases. Murder cases are a lot different than the one we're dealing with. With murder cases you first need a victim and their body, then you need to find the murder weapon, testimonies from witnesses that saw the crime and hard proof that the culprit did it. But since we're dealing with a liar and a cheater case, the strongest evidence we need to rely on are testimonies from your friends.

Tramp: Oh I see. So we need to find out if what those strangers are saying about my friends are true or not, right?

Edgeworth: Precisely. First we'll need to talk with your wife, O'Malley and the others. If O'Malley is telling the truth, then we need to make sure that the dogs the animals claims he having affairs with also did not have an affair with him as well.

Tramp: Well I can definitely say my wife did not have affair with O'Malley. She was with me the whole night from the night before last.

Edgeworth: Well, we'll still need to hear that from her. Is she up yet?

Tramp: She had to go work early, but she's usually with Edward at his station.

Edgeworth: Then we'll have to pay her a visit. The second thing is we also need is to check the sidings that Duck went to yesterday and confirm that he didn't spread any rumors with the trucks.

Tramp: Well good luck with the trucks, they're a bunch of troublesome ones they are.

Edgeworth: Don't worry. I've dealt with troublesome witnesses before. Now let me get ready and we'll start our investigation.

Tramp: Right. I'll wait outside for you.

After Edgeworth had his tea, and got dressed; he, Tramp and Missile headed out for the North Western Railway.

Edgeworth: First, we'll need to head for the Fat Controller's office so we can get today's schedule for the engines.

Tramp: Hey, wait. Look who's here.

They turned around and saw a white cat talking to Perdita.

?: I just don't understand it? Who would be so cruel as to try and spread lies about my husband and to try and break us apart? My poor husband. He was so sad that he cried so hard. It really breaks my heart to see him like this.

Perdita: Don't worry Ms. Duchess. I know your husband is not that kind of cat. I thought the least I could do was tell him I believe him and cheer him up.

Duchess: Thank you so much. You're very kind.

Tramp: Hey Duchess!

?: Look mom, it's Mr. Tramp.

Duchess: Good morning, Monsieur Tramp. Is your wife okay?

Tramp: She's fine. Though she was very upset all through the night, but we slept just find.

Perdita: I just don't understand who would want to see families being torn away from each other.

?: If I find the one who's responsible for this, I would give a kick in the butt!

Duchess: Toulouse. You need to act like a gentleman.

?: Speaking of gentleman, who's the nice man you have with you?

Edgeworth: Miles Edgeworth. I'm here to help clear your husband's name, and this is my dog, Missile.

Duchess: Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Edgeworth. I'm Monsieur O'Malley's wife, Duchess, and these are our kittens. The orange one is Toulouse.

Toulouse: Hello.

Duchess: The black one is Berlioz.

Berlioz: Hi.

Duchess: And the white one is our precious daughter, Marie.

Marie: You're a handsome one. I bet all the ladies chase after you.

Edgeworth (Thinking): Kitten you have no idea. *Shudder*

Perdita: And I'm Pongo's wife, Perdita. Is there anything we can do to help?

Edgeworth: Actually there is. Could we ask you two ladies some questions regarding about what happen two days ago? It might help clear O'Malley's name.

Duchess: Of course, Monsieur Edgeworth. What would like to know?

Edgeworth: Well. I guess I'll start off with you Duchess. Was your husband with you and your kittens the night before last?

Duchess: Yes he was. He was working a bit late with Lady, because she and Edward were falling a bit behind on their shunting, so he volunteer to help her out.

Edgeworth: I see. Did he say anything about taking Lady out somewhere after they were done?

Duchess: No not that I know of. Usually he tells me all about his day at work, so he would have mentioned it to either me or the kittens. He and our owners got back home around 8:00 at night.

Edgeworth: Alright. What about you Perdita? Did you see or visit O'Malley two days ago?

Perdita: No. I was at my owner's farm all day long, looking after the pups and the animals in our farm. I'm sure our puppies and our owners would agree with us. There are so many of us that it would be impossible for someone to sneak by us and not be spotted by one of us. Especially at broad daylight.

Edgeworth: Ok. I'll make sure to stop by your place to confirm this. Thank you ladies for your time.

Duchess: Anything to help my husband. Good luck you three.

Marie: Please help our dad. We're very worried about him.

Meanwhile, at the Fat Controller's office.

Fat Controller: There we go! A new copy printed out for Mr. Edgeworth.

*Scratch Scratch*

Fat Controller opened the door.

Fat Controller: Yes? Oh hello. How may a help you?

Buster: Pardon me for intruding, but I heard from one my friends that you were looking for a substitute for a engine name Gordon.

Fat Controller: And you are…?

Buster: Oh sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Buster and I'm a good friend of Tramp. I was wondering if I could fill in for him while he's with that prosecutor?

The Fat Controller just stared at Buster for a bit, finally he led him into the office.

Buster: Something wrong, sir?

Fat Controller: Oh, no, but I have a suspicion that I've seen you before a long time ago.

Buster: Oh you must have met me one time when I was playing with Tramp. Oh you don't know how much I've missed my old friend.

Fat Controller: Then how come he's never told me about you before?

Buster: Oh, well he was probably too busy on making you proud. It's been about 3 years since I've saw the little tyke. You see I had to go for, *ahem* "important" reasons, but I decided it was time to come back and see my old friend again, and what better way to do that then do work on your railway.

Fat Controller: But do you know the basic about my railway and how the work is done?

Buster: Oh sure I do. Tramp used to tell me all about the railway and how he does his job. I've wanted to work here before, but I was too busy doing other things at the time, but I'm ready to give this guard dog thing a shot.

Fat Controller: Hmm. Well I do have a new engine on the railway. Alright Buster. I'll give you a change. I'll let you be the substitute for Tramp, so you'll be working with an engine name Gordon and your job is to just check his engine and to make sure nothing is wrong. If you do a fine job, I'll let you work on the railway forever.

Buster: Thank you, sir. I promise not to disappoint you.

Fat Controller: Here. Give the station master this note and he'll show you where Gordon is. Good luck.

So Buster left with another smirk coming across his face.

Buster (Thinking): How dumb and gullible are these people?

*Knock Knock*

Fat Controller: Coming! Oh, Mr. Edgeworth. I have the copy of the engines jobs today. Huh? I was sure I had a copy of the list just a moment ago. Well come in and I'll make another copy.

Edgeworth: Much appreciated sir. Is there anything you would like before we head off?

Fat Controller: Actually could you do just one for me while you're investigating? See I forgot to check off the sidings that Duck and Diesel were supposed to go to yesterday. Luckily the workers on the sidings also have a timestamp so both them and I can know when the engine arrives. Just go to these sidings and ask the workmen if they seen these engines, if they have then check them off the list.

Edgeworth: Very well sir. I'll do just that.

Fat Controller: Good. Here's the copy of today's list, hopefully this will also help you boys out as well. Well good luck, and thanks again.

On their way to Edward's station, they found Diesel trying to take some trucks from a siding.

Diesel: Come on you silly trucks, move!

Trucks: Hold back, hold back! Heave ho, heave ho! You can pull, but we won't go!

Diesel: Grrr!

Tramp: Diesel. What are you doing here?

Diesel: Oh, um. Hello, Tramp. Who're your friends?

Edgeworth: I'm Miles Edgeworth.

Missile: And his dog, Missile. We're trying to clear Duck and O'Malley's name.

Diesel looked away for a bit.

Tramp: Diesel?

Diesel: Hmm. O-Oh. Th-That's great. I hope you can help them. I can't imagine why anyone would spread lies about them.

Tramp: Well back to my question. What are you doing here?

Diesel: Oh, um. I'm bringing these trucks to Henry. This is his goods train.

They looked at the train. It had two van trucks, two flatbeds with metal pipes, twelve trucks fill with coal, and four more van trucks fill with milk.

Diesel: Now if I can only get them to move. Hmph! Come on, why won't you move!?

Edgeworth: That's because their breaks have not come off yet.

Diesel blushed with embarrassment.

Diesel: R-Right. I knew that.

Edgeworth helped realised the breaks and Diesel set off for the station.

Missile: What's wrong Tramp?

Tramp: Nothing. It's just. Well if he's suppose to bring the trucks to Henry, then why didn't breaks of the trucks come off right away?

Edgeworth: Hmm… They might have just forgotten, but you make a point. We'll have to keep an eye on him. Come, let's get the last testimony about O'Malley, from your wife.

Back at Edward's station, Duck and O'Malley were helping him shutting trucks and coaches in the yard. They even helped foreign engines by pushing their train up the hill. They liked working with Edward and Lady, but O'Malley and Lady had to be careful about being spotted by other passengers, so they had to stay a far away as they could from each other. Neither one of them liked the idea, but it was better than having the rumors about them become more worst. Whenever Gordon, James, or Henry came by Edward station and they see Duck, they don't look or speak to him at all. Pongo and Jock tried their best to cheer them up, but it was no good.

Duck: Okay. That should be the last line of trucks for a while.

Lady: Thank you Duck. You know we should ask the Fat Controller to set us a helper more offend. We've been getting a lot more free time than usual around here.

Tramp: Hey, Pidge.

Lady: Hello Tramp. How are you two doing with the investigation? Have you found the true lair yet?

Missile: No not yet, but Mr. Edgeworth has some good news.

Edgeworth: We spoke with O'Malley's wife Duchess, and Pongo's wife, Perdita, and both of them confirmed that neither one of them knew about the affair, and Perdita herself was busy at her farm two days ago, so she couldn't have made time with O'Malley at all.

Lady: That is good news.

Tramp: Mr. Edgeworth just needs to confirm something with you, O'Malley, and Duck. Could you three please help us for a bit?

Lady: Of course dear. What would you like to know?

Edgeworth: First I want to know, did O'Malley and Duck came here and helped out with the shunting two days ago?

Lady: They did. The engine that help with our station while we went away had too much work cut out for him, so when we got back from England, the trucks and coaches were a bit all over the place, plus we had some goods trains of our own to take, so we were worried that we might fall behind.

Edward: So the Fat Controller sent Duck and O'Malley to help us out with the shutting. I saw them too, so I can say for sure they were here.

Duck: They're both right, we were here.

Missile: Did you two went anywhere to eat during or after work?

O'Malley: No. I just had my lunch when we got here and plus it was getting very late by the time we were done, so we just said our goodbyes and went home.

Lady: I had a little snack when I got home, but I also didn't go to any restaurants either. I got home around 8:00, right Tramp?

Tramp: She did. I was asleep when she got home, but I did feel her sleeping next to me.

Edgeworth: And Duchess also said that O'Malley was home at 8 as well.

O'Malley: That I was.

Tramp: Well that solved that mystery, so O'Malley didn't have affairs with anyone.

Edgeworth: Indeed, we found one truth. Now we just need the other.

Missile: You mean the testimony from Duck?

Edgeworth: Could you please tell us are these the sidings that you went to yesterday?

He showed Duck's crew the list.

Duck's Driver: Yep. These three right here.

Edgeworth: So you didn't go to any of these other sidings then?

Duck: No, sir, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm a great western engine, so we always have to do as we are told by our boss.

Missile: So all we have to do is go to these sidings and conform if Duck was there and he didn't spread any rumors.

Tramp: But some of these stations are a bit far away.

Duck: Well we could take you there, but we don't want the Fat Controller to be cross with us if we leave.

Edward: Then allow us to take you there.

Lady: We're not that busy. So we'll be glad to help you boys out.

Missile: Thank you, Mrs. Lady.


	6. Turnabout Close Shave (Part 3)

Gordon: So you've known Tramp ever since he was a puppy?

Buster: That's right. After his father died, his mother was very worried and got scared, so I told her that I would devote my entire life to look after her and her two sons.

Gordon: So you also know about Tramp's brother, Rump?

Buster: Of course. Speaking of which, where is his brother now?

Gordon: Well he and my brother, the Flying Scotsman, have both been promoted and they now work in New York in America. It's been about a year and a half since they last visited.

They stopped at Edward's Station and Gordon saw Duck shunting some trucks.

Buster: Hello. What's your name?

Gordon: Don't even think about it Buster. The sooner you become friends with someone like them, the sooner they'll start spreading lies about you and your friends.

Duck and O'Malley said nothing.

Buster: Oh come on. This engine and his cat doesn't look like the type to tell lies.

?: Thank you. Come again!

Buster ears went up as he looked and saw Angel right next to Bertie.

Buster: Say umm… Who's that pretty little dog over there? The one right next to the red bus.

Duck: Oh that's Angel, and her bus is named Bertie. They both work for the Fat Controller and they're very friendly.

Buster: Do you know where they live?

Gordon: I don't, but Thomas does.

Buster: Thomas?

Gordon: He's a blue little tank engine and his branch line is connect to Bertie's road.

PEEP PEEP!

Thomas: Hello Gordon! Hello Duck!

Duck: Good afternoon Thomas.

Scamp (Whispering): Angel, I have something very important… No that won't work. Angel, we need to talk… No, she'll cry if I say that. Angel…

POOP! POOP!

Scamp: Wow!

Gordon: Look alive Scamp. The Fat Controller is not paying you to daydream all day!

Scamp: S-Sorry. It's just, well…

Collette: Scamp's got a crush! Scamp's got a crush!

Scamp: Shut up!

Thomas (Laughing): Scamp's just trying to propose to Angel on being his girlfriend.

Scamp: I'm just very worry though. What if I say something wrong and I mess this whole thing up? What if I… I…

Angel: What if you what?

Scamp: Ahh!

Angel (Laughing): Tenderfoot, calm down. It's only me. I was actually looking for you all day.

Scamp: Y-You were?

Angel: I have something I wanted to tell you.

Scamp: Really!? Me too!

Angel: But can you stop by my place so I tell you? I'm still a little busy today.

Scamp: YES! I mean, sounds cool. Actually I also wanted to know if you wanted to g-go out to dinner with me.

Angel: I would love too.

Angel gave Scamp a link on the cheek.

Angel: Don't keep a lady waiting now.

Buster: OOO-man, you got it bad, boy.

Danielle: Dog, you have no idea. By the way, are you new here?

Buster: I am. The name's Buster. I'm filling in for Tramp for a while.

Scamp: Nice to meet you. I'm Scamp, and these are my sisters, Collette and Danielle.

Collette and Danielle: Hello!

Thomas: And I'm Thomas, and these two coaches are called Annie and Clarabel.

Annie and Clarabel: Hello.

Buster: Nice to meet you. Hey, you there, short-stack. You wouldn't happen to be a son of Tramp, would you?

Scamp: I am. How'd you know?

Buster: Well I happen to be one of your father's old friends.

Scamp: No way! Get out of here!

Buster: It's true.

Danielle: Well then, how come he never mention about you to us before?

Buster: You kids just probably didn't ask him, that's all; but Tramp and I go way back, to the point where I almost look after him like a son. In fact, that girl you were just talking to, Angel; I'm her step-father.

Collette: Step-father?

Buster: You see, her mother died at a very young age and her original father didn't want her around, so I took care of her for a while.

Scamp: So why didn't she mention you to any of us before? If you are her step-father, you would probably be the first thing she talked about.

Buster looked down on the ground.

Buster: Well you see. It all happen so suddenly, but when she was just a pup, we were playing one of favorite games, tag. Just then this big mean dog came up and he threaten to kill me and my daughter if we didn't do as he said. So I told her to play along for a while, then while the dog's guard was down I fought for him and told her to run as fast as she could, she was reluctant at first, but I told I'll be fine and I will find her later, so she ran while I continue to protect her, but when I did win to save myself and my daughter, I couldn't find her anywhere after that. I looked high and low, but I didn't know where she was.

A tear came rolling down Buster's cheek.

Buster: I was so sad, I couldn't eat or sleep for weeks, worrying so much on what could have happen to my pup.

The engines and pups felt sorry for Buster.

Buster: I just want to see how she's doing, that's all.

Thomas: Well we'll be glad to take you to her home, right gang?

The dogs and coaches agreed.

Buster: Great! Thank you so much.

Scamp: Just come back here to this station and we'll pick you up later in the evening.

Buster: Hmm? Oh excuse me, but the guard is calling for me. Better go see what he wants.

The guard blew his whistle and Thomas was the first to go. Follow by Gordon.

Duck: We better check the sidings too, to make sure the trucks are where they should be.

Edward took Edgeworth to Knapford station. He was talking to the shutters by the siding and the station master.

Edgeworth: So Duck was here yesterday shutting, right?

Station Master: Yes, sir. A fast worker he is. He and his crew sorted out the trucks in less than 15 minutes.

Edgeworth: That's pretty fast. Did he stop at all during his shutting, like to say, talking to the trucks?

Station Master: No, sir. Duck is not a slacker unlike other engines, he just kept going until the work was done. I even asked him if he wanted to take some extra empty trucks to another siding.

Edgeworth: I see. Thank you for your time. Alright. Next we need to check Maron station.

Tramp: That's after Gordon's hill.

Sid: Come along Edward.

They reached Maron station and Edgeworth spoke to the shutter who said the same thing that the station master from Knapford said.

Shutter: Honestly, sir. I can't imagine both Duck and O'Malley being those type of people. They're such good friends, everyone loves them. Especially the kids; they can't get enough of O'Malley when he visits us.

Edgeworth: Thank you very much. Have a nice day.

Tramp: So far so good. Duck and O'Malley will soon be as good as free.

Edgeworth: Well that all depends on the last station Duck was at yesterday. The last siding they were in was Tidmouth.

Tramp: That's where we were last time before.

When they got back to Tidmouth, they found Percy and Lucky looking very worried.

Percy: Anything yet, Lucky!?

Lucky: I've looked everywhere, Percy; but I don't see them anywhere.

Percy: Oh man. The Fat Controller is going to be cross when he hears about this.

Edward: What's the matter, Percy?

Percy: Oh Edward. Thank goodness you're here. Have you two seen our train?

Lady: Your train?

Lucky: The Fat Controller asked if we can takeover Duck's usual shutting places while he's staying with you. We're supposed to make sure there were at least 20 trucks in here and they were shutted properly.

Percy: And if they were, then we needed to bring them this station over here. They were suppose to be for Henry.

Edgeworth (Thinking): Henry…?

Lady: What sort of goods train was it?

Percy: Well, let's see. There were twelve coal trucks, two flatbeds with metal pipes in each of them.

Lucky: And six van trucks, four of them contain milk, while the last two contain twelve dozens of cakes.

Tramp, Edgeworth and Missile suddenly realize something.

Tramp: Ah-ah!

Lady: What is, honey?

Tramp: Mr. Edgeworth, check the today's list that the Fat Controller gave you.

Edgeworth pulled out the list.

Edgeworth: Percy's right. His name is on the list and this is the siding he's suppose to be in, with the same trucks he mentioned.

Tramp: I thought something was strange. Percy we know what happen with the trucks.

Percy: What?

Tramp: Diesel took them.

Lucky: Diesel? Is that the new engine O'Malley and Duck mentioned to us before?

Edgeworth: Yes. We just met him before we went to Edward's station and he was pulling the same trucks you were looking for. He said the trucks were for Henry.

Percy: So then Henry must have them then, right?

Henry: Wrong. I just came to pick up my goods train, but I overheard your conversation. Diesel must have them instead.

Lady: But why would he want them?

Edward: We must tell the Fat Controller about this.

Edgeworth: Alright. Here's the plan. Edward, I would like you and your crew to take this list, go to these sidings, and ask them about Diesel. Percy and Henry, you'll need to stay here, while I get the Fat Controller and we'll tell him what's been going on.

Percy: Okay.

Edward: We'll be back as quickly as we can.

Meanwhile back at Edward's line, Buster was behind the bushes waiting for an engine.

PEEP PEEP!

Buster: Ah, perfect. You got the train?

The driver gave him a thumbs up.

Buster: Perfect. Quick, put these rusty chains in front of the trucks. If everything goes well, then we can finally get our hands on her and after we get her we can get him too and they won't be able to escape from us this time.


	7. Turnabout Close Shave (Part 4)

*Knock Knock*

Fat Controller: Ah, Mr. Edgeworth. How goes your investigation?

Edgeworth: It's going smoothly; actually I need you for something. There's a sort of information that you must hear from your engines.

Fat Controller: Is that so? Actually I was just about to go visit a certain engine right now, but if it's really important, then lead the way.

Duck was resting on a siding, when he heard a whistle.

Foreign Engine: I need help on the hill, please.

Duck: Certainly. Be right there.

Diesel was resting in the shed, feeling very pleased with himself. He saw Henry and Percy were entering the shed, along with the Fat Controller and Miles Edgeworth.

Diesel: Ah, good morning, sir. I trust that today's job went well?

Fat Controller: No Diesel, it did not. I think it's time you told us the truth.

Diesel: *Gulp* Wh-what do you mean, sir? If this is about Duck and O'Malley, I told you I know nothing about it.

Fat Controller: Don't lie to us. If there's one thing I don't like on my railway, its engines who lies and get other engines into trouble. So you better start telling the truth, or I will sent you away from my railway, forever.

Diesel: …

Edgeworth: It's okay, sir. Let me handle this. So you say you didn't know about Duck and O'Malley being set up?

Diesel: That's correct. Look all I did yesterday was shunting some trucks in the yard.

Fat Controller: No you did not! I just got a call from all the workmen that you were not where you needed to be yesterday I even had one saying that you were slacking off and the trains were late yesterday. So what were you doing that was more important than shutting?

Diesel: U-Ummm. Well, you see sir, trucks are very old and you have to do everything properly.

Percy: That's a lie also! Even if the trucks are old, a workmen would usually tell our drivers or the Fat Controller beforehand. All you have to do is just shunt the trucks to their proper siding, that's all.

Diesel: …!

Edgeworth: Not only that, but did you know what job you were suppose to do today?

Diesel: Of course. I've already told you that I was supposed to bring a goods train to Henry that day.

Edgeworth: OBJECTION! Interesting story. Then why is Henry here with us right now, if he was suppose to bring a goods train to somewhere?

Diesel: W-Well, ain't it obvious, he's already deliver the goods train to the station. He is a fast engine after all.

Henry: Sorry, but my train was suppose to be here an hour ago, and I've overheard that Percy and Lucky couldn't find it.

Edgeworth: And Tramp, Missile and I have saw you with that same goods train today, do you remember what that goods train contained?

Diesel: Uh…

Fat Controller: That's another thing. A workmen also called today saying that you were not at your shunting place today and that's when these engines and Mr. Edgeworth had told me where you really were. So tell me Diesel, why were at Tidmouth this morning and not at Knapford?

Diesel: B-Because you told me, sir. Don't you remember?

Fat Controller: Really? Then may I see your list then?

Diesel: ! L-List, sir!?

Fat Controller: Every week I make a list for each and every one of my engines and their crew to let them know what jobs they had to do for next week, and I also make sure they have a different list for each day in case something as come up for them; everyone has them. Percy, may I see yours?

Percy's Driver: Here you are, sir.

Fat Controller: May I also see yours, Henry?

Henry's driver gave the Fat Controller the list.

Fat Controller: See? For Percy he was suppose to just take and shunt some trucks from a siding on Thomas' branchline, but sense Duck was away, I've asked Percy if he would help out Duck with his shutting places and he agreed. You can see that on this list it was supposed to be Percy that was supposed to be at Tidmouth.

Diesel: UH…!

Fat Controller: But if you're so sure that I gave you an order to go to Tidmouth instead of Percy, then show me your list then.

Diesel was now sweating with worry.

Edgeworth: So Tramp was right. You weren't the one that was supposed to bring the trucks to Henry. We both thought it was strange that the breaks from the trucks didn't come off right away. If those trucks really were for you to take, then a workmen would have noticed and released the breaks for you. So Diesel, the real thief is you!

Fat Controller: And you were the one that stole the list fortoday as well. I'll see here that you are sent away from my railway, forever.

Diesel: … Ha, ha, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha!

Edgeworth: ?

Diesel: Ha, ha, ha! Good, I suppose you boys think you're clever now.

Henry: What now?

Diesel: Yes you're right, I was the one that stole the trucks, thanks to a red suited person over there that released the breaks on the trucks, but what were you hire to do in the first place?

Edgeworth: Clearing Duck and O'Malley's name and finding the liar and cheater.

Diesel: And have you found them yet?

Edgeworth: Uh…

Diesel: Hmph. I thought so. Even if you caught me stealing the trucks and founded me out, that has nothing to do with the case you were assigned to. As far as I'm considered, you didn't even find the true cheater and liar from this case after all.

Percy: That's not fair!

Diesel: Life isn't fair you green puffball! So go ahead and send me away, you'll just be heading to a dead end once you've send me away.

HOLD IT!

Edward: Wait!

Fat Controller: Edward?

Tramp: Not so fast; we've caught you red handed, Diesel.

Diesel: What's this!?

Inside Edward's cab, where the shutters from Knapford, Maron and Tidmouth. Edward was also carrying some trucks with him.

Knapford Shutter: Sir, I saw Diesel coming into the siding after Duck had left yesterday. He was just sitting there talking to the trucks.

Maron Shutter: I saw him too.

Tidmouth Shutter: So did I.

Fat Controller: That's what the other shutters have told me today!

Diesel: …!

Edward: And that's not all! Listen to this, sir!

Truck: Um… We heard about what Duck said to the engines from Diesel. He told us that Duck had said rude things to the tender engines, and that's how we knew, sir!

Everyone just stared at Diesel, who was getting more and more cross.

Henry: So it was you would told the trucks about us, not Duck!

Diesel: Uh… Um…

Edgeworth: Well Diesel. I think we found the proof your were looking for. From these confessions, from all these shutters and the trucks themselves, not to mention your strange behavior and the fact you just lied today. The lair who framed Duck was you!

Diesel: Eh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, ok, ok, OKAY! YES! It was me, and I'm glad that no good engine is gone!

Fat Controller: Buy why?

Diesel: It's all their faults, sir! They've made the trucks and passengers laughed at me! They did it on purpose! They set me up for a fault and made diesels the laughing stock of the railway! I wasn't going to stand for that, so I took matters into my own wheels, by sending him and his crew away for good!

Fat Controller: Diesel. From what I was told, that whole situation was your own fault. You were only supposed to take a few trucks to Duck. Those kind of trucks were too old to begin with. I understand that it was just a mistake and I was going to let it slide for now and give you another chance, but since you were being a brat and even took this too far to the point of not only lying, but by framing and putting the blame onto someone innocent; I'm sorry to say, but that sort of behavior is unacceptable on my railway. Diesel, starting right now, I want you out of my railway for good. I'll write to the owner and let him know what sort of trouble you have cause for us.

Diesel: Humph!

Tramp: Hold on, sir. Before you do that, there's one thing I want to know.

Edgeworth: What's that?

Tramp: Diesel. Was it also you that spread those rumours about O'Malley and his affairs with my wife and her friends?

Diesel: That? That wasn't even my idea. It was the work of a dog…! Oh, oops!

Lady: A dog?

Edgeworth: You mean someone helped you with your plan?

Diesel: …! L-look. I can't say, okay. I promised him that I wouldn't reveal his name.

Fat Controller: You're already in trouble now, Diesel. So I suggest you come out and say it right now, before you make your situation a lot more worse for you.

Diesel: … Well, I can't tell you his name, but I guess I'll tell you what he looks like. Besides, it's not like you'll be able to find him anyway. Let's see. He's slender, he's got a mix from brown in the front and black from the back, and he's got a black nose.

That's when something clicked into Tramp's head.

Tramp (Thinking): No…!

Tramp: Diesel! What type of dog was this!?

Lady: Tramp…?

Diesel; I-I don't know. I don't see too many dogs, so I can't tell what type of breed it was.

?: I do!

Edward: Thomas!

Scamp: That's Buster!

Fat Controller: Buster!?

Gordon: Yes, sir. We wasn't with us after we stopped at Edward's station!

Tramp: Oh no! Where is he now!?

Scamp: He's at Angel's place!

Tramp: WHAT!? Son, take me to her place. She's in danger!

Signalman: Sir! You have to come quick! Something terrible has happened!

Fat Controller: What's wrong!?

Signalman: There's been an accident! Duck was involved in a runaway and has crashed into a barber shop!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Fat Controller: Is everyone alright!?

Signalman: There were no injuries sir, but it's quite mess by the siding.

Lady: What now!?

Fat Controller: Okay here's the plan. I'm sorry Thomas and Scamp, but I need you two to get the breakdown train and help clear the wreckage.

Thomas: Okay! Percy, you know where Angel and Bertie lives, right?

Percy: Yes!

Scamp: Then take my father with you and make sure Angel's okay!

Edgeworth: I'll go with Percy too, to make sure nothing happens.

Fat Controller: Okay. Get to you places engines, hurry! Edward, can you and Henry make sure that Diesel is sent away properly?

Edward: Of course, sir.

Fat Controller: Excellent. Come you engines, we have to get moving!


	8. Turnabout Close Shave (Part 5)

Duck was helping the Foreign Engine up the hill with his good train. The trucks were being silly and they were heavy, but at last they've reach the top of the hill.

Foreign Engine: *PEEP PEEP* Thank you, good-bye.

Duck: *PEEP PEEP* Good-bye.

And Duck rolled gently over the crossing to the other line and went back to Edward's station.

Duck was enjoying himself. He was rushing down the hill with the wind whistling pass him. He and O'Malley even hummed a tune to themselves.

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!*

O'Malley: That sounded like a guard's whistle.

Duck: But we don't have a guard.

The crew looked back to see a horrify sight.

Duck's Driver: Hurry Duck, hurry! There's been a breakaway and some trucks are chasing after us!

The 20 loaded goods trucks broke free and they also rolled over the crossing chasing after Duck on the same line.

Trucks: Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah! We've broken away, we've broken away!

The guard blew his warning whistle to warn Duck about the trucks. The trucks where going so fast that they bumped their guard off his van and left him far behind. They were chasing after Duck.

Trucks: Chase him! Bump him! Throw him of the rails!

They race through Edward's station, but trucks were slowing gaining towards them with every increasing speed.

O'Malley: Now what!?

Duck's Driver: We'll just have to go faster still!

Duck's fireman: But they'll catch us gradually!

And indeed the trucks did finally caught up to Duck, but driver had a plan. He shut off some steam on Duck and the fireman jumped in the break van and screw the brakes hard on the trucks, while driver also put the brakes on Duck.

Duck's Driver: Alright Duck, the rest is up to you now.

O'Malley: And you might want to hurry!

James and his coaches were just pulling out from their line. They were going a bit slow and Duck was getting closer and closer to them. Duck tired very hard to put every ounce of weight and steam against the trucks.

Duck: IT'S TOO LATE!

Duck and this crew shut his eyes, but they felt a sudden swerve and they feared onto a siding to where a barber had just set up his shop.

*CRASH!*

Part of the wall caved in as some of trucks and Duck came off the rails. The customers in the barber shop jumped off their seats and they almost ran out, but the barber calmed them down.

Barber: It's only an engine.

Duck opened his eyes and peered into the room. Luckily the crew were alright and alive.

Duck: Beg pardon, sir. Excuse our intrusion.

Barber: No I won't! You frighten my customers! I'll teach you!

And the barber lathered Duck's face all over. Poor Duck.

O'Malley: *cough cough* Whoa. That was some ride.

?: Daddy!

O'Malley: Hey, kids. How's it going?

Duchess: Darling, are you alright!?

O'Malley: Well I'm still standing and smiling at you.

Duchess: Thank havens you're okay!

O'Malley: Come on, it takes more than a mere crash to keep me away from you and the kittens. Look, here comes Thomas with the breakdown train.

Fat Controller: Is everyone alright?

Duck's Driver: Everything is okay, sir. Duck is-

Barber: You. I must say, sir, I do not like it when one of your engines pops through my walls! They disturbed my customers!

Fat Controller: I appreciate your feelings, and I'll be more than happy to repay the damage, but you must know that this engine and his crew had prevent a serious accident.

And he told the barber about James and the passengers.

Fat Controller: If my workers didn't do anything, then you and many other of the passengers would have been badly hurt. You could say, that it was a very close shave.

Scamp: Really, sir?

Fat Controller: Well. I thought it was funny.

Barber: Oh… I see. Please excuse me, sir.

The barber fill a vase with hot water and he washed Duck's face off. He even clean up O'Malley.

Barber: I'm very sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave engine.

Duck: That's alright, sir. I didn't know that either.

Duchess: You were very brave indeed. I'm proud of my heroes right here.

O'Mally: Oh honey.

Toulouse: Our family is a brave and tough family.

Fat Controller: I'm also very proud of my workers. I shall tell City of Truro about your bravery the next time he visits.

Duck: Oh sir.

Thomas and Scamp were helping to clear the wreckage of broken trucks. Then with strong cables, Thomas pulled as hard as he could to put Duck back on the rails. The Fat Controller had more news for Duck.

Fat Controller: Now, when you and your crew have been properly washed and taken care of, you guys are coming home.

Duck: Home, sir? Do you mean the yard?

Fat Controller: Of course.

Duck: But… What about Diesel?

Fat Controller: Oh don't you worry about that. While you were away, Mr. Edgeworth and Tramp have done a terrific job on finding the true culprit that was framing you two. I knew you guys were innocent from the start, and we found out that it was Diesel that told those lies and said those horrible names to Gordon, Henry and James. He even stole the goods train that was chasing after you. So I set Diesel packing and the engines are very sorry and they want you guys back home with them.

O'Malley: What about me and the affairs, sir?

Fat Controller: Well it turns out that the substitute dog I hired was the one that started those rumors in the first place. Diesel told us that.

Toulouse: So where is that no good dog then!?

Scamp: I took him to Angel's place. Edgeworth and my father should be there with Percy. … I just hope she's okay.

Angel was drop off at Bertie's shed. The Fat Controller had ask him to take some workmen to the barber shop to fix up the place. So Angel was getting herself ready to go on a date with Scamp.

Angel (Thinking): Today's the day. I have to tell him.

*Rustle*

Angel: Who's there!?

?: Heh, heh. Oh come now, Angel. You're telling me you don't remember an old friend.

Angel (Growling): Alright, enough! I'm tiring of this stupid nightmare, so just show yourself already!

Buster: Well, since you ask nicely, but I assure you this is no dream, Angel.

Angel just stood there growling and staring coldly at Buster.

Angel: What do you want?

Buster: Angel. What's with the attitude? Can't your old loving parent say hi to you?

Angel (Growling): I don't remember too much, but you were anything BUT loving! I remember how I ended up here in the first place. You're here because of that, aren't you!?

Buster: More or less. I'm here because I was worried about you. When I saw that you were still alive I had to make sure where you were and now I found you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hear or saw too much during your life.

Angel: I saw enough during my puppy days. Like I said I don't remember much, but you I remember all the time. Even when I lost my memory you kept popping up in the my mind so much, that one day I finally remember why I was afraid of you. That's why I stayed in here for the most part. I had a miserable life because of you!

Buster noticed a picture of Angel with Scamp.

Buster: Really. Because according to this picture you don't look miserable to me. It seems like your new friend wants to be your lover.

Angel: STAY AWAY FROM HIM! You want me. I know it! I was the one that found out about you. If you even lay a claw on my friends, I'll…

Buster jumped on Angel having his claws near her neck.

Buster: Or you'll what? In case you've forgotten, I'm still bigger and stronger than you. You were always like your mother and your father as well as Tramp. All of you thought you can out best me. How do you think I became the head boss of the junkyard…? ... Or should as I say was, thanks your no good uncle. I should've killed your parents before, but as they said, it's better late than never, and I'll make sure to thank your boyfriend for leading me to you! OUCH!

A rock was just thrown at Buster. He turned and saw Miles Edgeworth with Tramp and Missile.

Buster (Chuckling): Well, well, well. It's been three wholes years, but it looks like he have met again, just like I said I would.

Tramp (Growling): Get… Your… Claws… off of my niece!

Buster (Chuckling): In case you haven't noticed, I'm an adult. What's really stopping me on killing her right now?

Edgeworth: Then try, but just so you know, the moment you do we'll have direct evidence against you and sent you to the pound.

Buster let go of Angel for a bit while he looked at Edgeworth and started laughing.

Buster (Laughing): Sending ME to the pound!? You must be Mr. Edgeworth right? The greatest prosecutor in the world? Then you should know that you'll never catch me for anything!

Missile: What does that mean?

Buster: Just ask Tramp over here. In case you didn't know, I'm a dog, an animal. Unlike you humans, dogs can pretty much do whatever they want without any consequence hanging over their head, especially wild dogs. In real life, the only ones that animals look out for is themselves. We animals don't understand love or "compassion" we only care about other animals getting in our way and we'll make sure they're no more. Isn't that right? That's how your parents died, and that's how your best friend is now gone! She and your brother couldn't handle the reality of brutal animals, so they ran away from it all, but yet they left their poor defenseless daughter and their only friend behind…

Tramp: Enough! That was your doing! We trusted you. We knew it was rough out there and we thought you would protect and help us!

Buster (Laughing): You thought!? Man, you were such a stupid pup, but you also helped out a lot for me as well, so I guess I do own you my thanks.

Tramp: SHUT UP!

Missile: What's your point?

Buster: My point is, while it's very easy for you humans to capture and get a person tried for their crime. Do you really think you can punish or get me into the pound or let alone any animal into a pound? The only way to get rid of a bad animal is to kill them and you know it Tramp, but yet you let me go when you and your brother found me out. A big mistake you made.

Tramp: I told you. I wasn't like you! We only gave you that opinion because I thought you would be out of my life for good.

Buster: And that's why I'll always be a winner. I could kill all of you right here, but I don't need to.

Tramp: What do you… *Cough* *Cough* Cough*

Edgeworth: Tramp...? *Cough*

Everyone started to cough violently. While Buster heard a car coming this way.

Buster: Sleep well everyone. Gotta run.

Percy's Driver: Hey you, stop!

Fat Controller: Buster!?

Buster and some other person quickly ran away. The Fat Controller notice a tank and quickly shut it off.

Fat Controller: Everyone okay!?

Percy's Driver: We'll have to take these guys to a hospital, sir. They don't look so good.


	9. Turnabout Close Shave (Finale)

Luckily everyone that was in the hospital, such as, Tramp, Edgeworth, Missile, Angel, O'Malley and Duck's Driver and Fireman were okay.

Doctor: Nothing too serious with Duck's crew. Just a few minor scratches and dust on them so they're free to go, but you were very lucky to turn off the gas tank, otherwise your other friends would most likely been dead.

Scamp: It's my fault. God, I'm so stupid!

Scamp's sisters were comforting their brother.

Fat Controller: Is it alright for us to see them?

Doctor: Sure, but only a limited amount of visitors are allowed in the room.

Duchess: We'll stay where and wait for you guys to return.

The Doctor showed the Fat Controller, Lady and her pups where Edgeworth, Tramp, Missile, and Angel were staying.

Scamp: Angel!

Angel: Oh Tender- Oof!

Scamp (Crying): I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!

Angel: Scamp… It's okay!

Scamp (Crying): No it's not! You almost died because of me! I'm an idiot!

Angel: Scamp… Look at me, please. Look it's not your fault, you didn't know. If anything it's my fault for not telling you guys about Buster. I honestly didn't think he would find me, but now he did.

Scramp: *sniffle* You really had me worried. If both you and dad were gone, I would have never forgiven myself. You guys mean everything to me. I'm so sorry dad, I'm sorry Angel. I love you guys!

Tramp and Angel smiled.

Angel: Scamp. Can you look at me again?

Scamp looked up for a bit to have Angel kiss him on the lips. He was taken aback at first, but he kissed her back.

Angel: I love you too, Tenderfoot. You've really made my life a lot more better, both you and your sisters. If something were to happen to you, I would lose it too. You're not just my best friend, Scamp. You're my life.

Scamp just beamed.

Angel: I know it's a little weird to ask you this now, but do you want to be lovers?

Scamp: Are you kidding? I wanted to ask you that after the race we had.

They hugged again. While Lady hugged and kissed her husband.

Lady: You also had me worried, but I'm glad you're alive.

Scamp: Thanks for saving Angel you guys. She means the world to me.

Tramp: You're very welcome, son. You two make a perfect couple.

Scamp: Thanks. Dad, do you Buster as well? He says that he knows you.

Tramp looked at Angel for a moment.

Tramp: Should I tell him or you?

Angel: You first.

Tramp: … Yes. I've known Buster for a very long time. He was the dog I thought loved and cared for me like a father. I found out the hard way that anyone can be very great at being liars. I first met him when I ran away from home and he took me in. He played with me, fed me, and even protected me from anyone else, but I started to miss my old home and I was glad when my mother found me. Buster said that if I or my family were in trouble that I can go and tell him. I was naive dog, and thought that everyone was smart and truthful. He made me realize that anyone can get anything they want though trickery and it cause me not to trust anyone for a long time, except the ones that did care for me. That's way I was very protected for you, because I don't know what these cats or dogs want from you. I know it's a bit silly, but I just didn't want anything to happen to my family ever again.

Lady: Again…?

Tramp: … Before I continue, there's another fact all of you should know. … Kids, say hello to your cousin.

Tramp was pointing to Angel.

Pups: COUSIN!

Lady: W-Wait! So I'm…!?

Tramp: Yes. You're also an aunt as well as a mother. Angel is my brother's father. Rump.

Scamp was so surprised, he thought father was pulling his paw, but he could tell they weren't joking.

Scamp: Angel. Did you know about this?

Angel: N-no! Not at first, but I did had the nagging feeling that you reminded me of someone and once I saw your father, I soon realized who you were.

She then looked at Tramp.

Angel: You don't know how surprised and happy I was to see you again… Uncle Tramp.

Tramp: I was very surprised too. I first I thought you were just a dog that looked liked her, but as soon you said uncle… I just went crazy and cried. I really thought you were dead.

Scamp: Wow. I… I don't know what do say. I mean, my new girlfriend is actually my cousin.

Angel: I know it's a bit too much. So if you don't want to be lovers after that, I understand.

Scamp looked at Angel, then at his father.

Tramp: It's okay with me. I promised my brother to take care of her and honestly, as long as you two are happy, then that's all I want out of you guys.

Scamp looked back at Angel and gave her hug.

Scamp: Honestly. Cousin or not, I still want to be your boyfriend. If you still want to be my girlfriend.

Angel smiled.

Angel: I would love to be your girlfriend. You're the only boy I need.

Scamp: So, if you don't mind of me for asking this, where's your mom and dad?

Angel took a look at Scamp and started to feel sad.

Scamp: I… I'm sorry, I…

Angel: It's okay, you deserve to know, but Uncle Tramp. Could you tell them? You know more about my parents than I do.

Tramp: Of course. Well Angel's mom, Goldie, was my best friend and she was my brother's wife. You two remind me a lot of my brother and Goldie. They were just as madly in love with each other as you two are and as I am with my beautiful wife.

Lady just smiled.

Tramp: Goldie was everything to my brother and my brother was everything to Goldie. They would protect each other over anything and they couldn't get enough of each other, they were super happy and ready to get married and raise some pups along with you, but at last, Buster had to come and ruin that day. Before your mother was Rump's girlfriend, she used to be Buster's "girlfriend"; and I put that in quotes because she was more of a pawn than his girl, just like I was a pawn to him. Buster is a dog that doesn't care for anyone, but himself. The only time he's friendly towards you is because he wants his "friends" to do most of the work for him and to play with their emotions. If there's anything from you he get use for himself, he'll definitely use everything you can give to him, before he decides he's done with you, and if you found out who he really was, he'll make sure you don't tell it to anyone else. My brother and I were very lucky to escape from that, and it looks like you were lucky too, Angel. As for your mother, she was with Buster long before she met us, so Buster knew how to keep her under his control.

Edgeworth: So it's basically like he blackmailed her from talking, right?

Tramp: Pretty much. If she even mention his name it would have been all over for her and anyone that she cared about… that's why she had to abandon you and let my brother take care of you.

Angel: I vaguely remember that. I remember my father, a little bit, but I don't remember my mother at all. Why did she leave me, do you know?

Tramp: … I don't know the full reason, but it's safe to assume that it was mostly because of Buster. There was a terrible accident that happened three years ago. I remember it all to well, and so did my brother. That accident made my brother into a whole new dog. You remember the accident too, sir, right?

Fat Controller: … I think I do know the one you're talking about, the one with the new engine?

Lady: Engine?

Tramp: Back when I used to work for the Fat Controller he was just 25 at the time and his father was in charge of the railway and there were three engines. Gordon, Edward, and Gordon's brother who's with my brother in America.

Lady: I have heard about it. Edward and Skaroley had mentioned it to me before. What happen to your brother and the engine?

Tramp: … It was shocking to be honest, but Goldie and her owner had just finished creating a new engine with my brother's help. He name the engine after his wife, and on the same day the accident happen, by brother and Goldie were going to get married and she pregnant with Angel and her siblings. It was the first time the engine was going out for a run, she was pulling a passenger train and I was at the station when it happen. We were setting up the wedding when the signalman ran up and told the Fat Controller's father about the accident. He said there was a sea of flames around the engine and I got so scared that I ran into Edward's cab and we just raced into the scene.

(Flashback) Tramp's POV

I saw the fire and started shouting my brother's name.

Tramp: Rump!? RUMP!

I found him unconscious on the ground. He was bleeding; it was anything serious, but I was still worried. I looked at him and hope he was alive. Sure enough he opened his eyes.

Rump: T… Tramp?

He then turned, saw the fire, and then panicked.

Rump: The fire? GOLDIE!

Tramp: Brother wait!

Rump: No, let me go! I gotta make sure, Goldie…!

Tramp: There's a fire!

Rump: I DON'T CARE! MY… MY…

Then the firefighters found and picked up Goldie and her owner. Both suffered some bad burns and cuts. My brother was in disbelief. He didn't want to think it was real.

Rump: No…! No… Tramp… They're not… Please tell me! NO!

(End Flashback)

Tramp: I never saw him cry that hard or that much the way he did. He was so worried that I thought he was going to attack the firefighters. That really showed me how much Goldie met to him. He went to the hospital with them and he got out the next day and he was so happy when he found out they were still alive, but he was also very sad when he found out that your siblings didn't make it. You were the only one that survived in that fire.

Angel just looked down on the floor.

Tramp: Once he found out, he immediately went straight for you. You were just sleeping in a air-hole filled cage; and from his eyes and the way he spoke, he was very serious on loving and protecting you and Goldie… At all cost. … Even if… It meant sacrificing himself for you two.

There was a long silence.

Tramp: Rump really loved you with all of his heart. You were the only one that survived and he wanted to give you and Goldie a great life together with him. He really cried a bit, because you reminded him a lot of Goldie, but he never let that to stop him for loving you back.

He was really ready to become a great husband and daddy for you and Goldie, but then another thing shocked him so hard, probably a little more harder than the accident. He found a note attached to you, it was note of Goldie explaining why she felt that if she stayed, you and Rump might have been killed and she didn't want that. So she thought it would be best if she left you in Rump's care. Please don't think it was because she didn't love you. I think she really did, and I know she loved my brother so much that if anything were the happen to you two, I think she would have just been a deep depression state for a long time. So she left, but my brother was very hurt, but he was also very worried. He wanted to find your mother and ask her lots of questions. I remember him saying that even if she didn't wanted to come back home, he still wanted to see her one last time if possible. So one day, he met a person from America that claimed he might have seen her before, so my brother went with the person and the Flying Scotsman to work in New York and find Goldie. So he basically left me with Angel and Buster. That's when I found out who Buster really was and he knocked me unconscious and that was the last time I saw you, Angel.

Okay so I pretty much answered your question, Angel. So now I have a question for you. When I was knocked unconscious by Buster, he told me that you were hit by a vehicle and I thought you were dead, but somehow you made it to Bertie's place. How did that happen?

Angel: … It's a little funny, but the vehicle that hit me. … It was Bertie.

Everyone: Huh!?

Angel: Well it all started when my old friends went missing and Uncle Tramp said he would go ask Buster if he knew where they were. Well, I was getting very worried because you were gone for maybe an hour, so I went to Buster's place myself. … And that's when I learned the truth about the _real_ Buster.

(Flashback) Angel's POV

Angel: Buster?

I saw a human entering the junkyard and he had a bottle in his hand. I decided to just listen to conversation, but I didn't like what I was hearing.

Buster: Is that the bottle?

?: Of course. It wasn't that hurt to make, but this should do you nicely.

Buster: Perfect. I don't care that the bitch is gone, but I do care if that no go dog finds her and finds out about us. That's why when he comes back, make sure you put this poison in his water bowl.

?: Of course. He should be back tomorrow, right?

Buster: Yes; and once Rump is gone, all we'll have left is his daughter and brother. They'll be so easy to manipulate that we can use them to further power our junkyard and make them turn against anyone… Even Goldie.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was in such a state of shock that I knock over some broken metal parts and I made a loud noise.

Buster: Who's there!?

That's when I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I found Tony's restaurant. I tried scratching the door so hard, but Buster and his friend almost caught up to me, that I ran right into the road without looking. … That's how I met Bertie.

*HOOOOONNNNK!* *CRASH!*

I felt a big hit on my side and I flew and hit my head on the ground. I guessed I was bleeding, but I blacked out, so I didn't remember what happen then.

(End Flashback)

Bertie's driver: You were bleeding very bad. I felt so bad that I couldn't just left you there. You were lucky that I was on my way home, so I took you to the vet and they said you would be fine. They put a big bandage around your head and they took great care of you. Then one day you finally woke up.

Angel: I did, and the impact of Bertie had cause me to lose my memory. So I couldn't even remember my own name. So why did YOU called me Angel?

Bertie's driver shrugged and said…

Bertie's Driver: It just seemed liked it was the perfect name for you. When I realized it didn't looked like you belonged to someone, I thought I should take you in and take care of you. It was the least I could have done after accidentally running you over. I really loved taking care of you, you were like my own child. Sooner or later I let you become a worker with me and Bertie and I think that really helped you on communicating and talking to a lot more people, including the kids.

Angel: Thank you so much for looking after me, you and Bertie were the the ones that kept me as happy as I can be.

Tramp: Thank you so much. I couldn't stop crying for about a month when Buster told me she was dead. I felt so bad, but I also didn't want to just up and kill myself as well, I knew it would just make my brother even more sad, but I'm glad you weren't really dead. I'm sorry for leaving you behind.

Angel: It's okay. I'm just glad I met your son and found you again.

Scamp: So when did you get your memory back?

Angel: Well I didn't fully get my memory back just yet, but I had my first nightmare about Buster. It was when Bertie's driver went on his lunch break and I was waiting outside. I was a little bored, so I just took a quick look at the back of the store and what's when I saw Buster. Now I still didn't remember too much about myself or what happened to me, but I had this nagging feeling that I saw him before and it made me feel uneasy. He saw me and smirk, that got me very scared, so I ran inside Bertie and I hid myself. I also started to cry, but I was so lucky when Bertie's driver came back. He saw me crying and asked if I was okay. I told him about the big dog I saw, so we just left the place as fast as we could. That's when I started having nightmares about Buster. At first it was just him chasing me down, but as the weeks went by, he started calling me by my name and said something like, "I'm going to find you." or "You haven't forgotten." I would wake up screaming every time and started to cry again.

Danielle: Oh. So that's why you were screaming when I came to your place, because Scamp was sick that one day.

Missile: And that would also explained why you screamed on the bus with us.

Angel just nodded.

Angel: I still didn't know what was going on. So I wanted some answers. One day I told Bertie and his driver about my nightmares and I wanted them to take me back to the place where I got run over. So they did. I saw the Tony's sign at first my mind was still a little fuzzy, but something was telling me I was back home again. I continue to walk and I almost got run over again, when a man, Bertie's driver and even an engine were shouting…

LOOK OUT!

Angel: I heard a whistle and almost got run over, but the Fat Controller jumped in and grabbed me.

(Flashback) Angel's POV

I was scared. I didn't open my eyes, until I heard a calm voice.

Fat Controller: Are you alright?

I opened my eyes and saw the Fat Controller with Bertie's driver and the engine's driver and fireman.

Angel: Y-yes, I'm okay. I'm very sorry for not looking.

Fat Controller: Well the important thing is that you're safe. What brings you guys down here?

The driver told him about my nightmare and how I wanted to come back here. He took a look at me and that's when he realized who I was.

Fat Controller: I see. So you're the one that got run over by a bus. You know your uncle and your father were very sad that you were gone. Tramp was really in a bad state, because he thought you were dead. Come into my office and I'll explain a few things.

(End Flashback)

Angel: He told me everything he knew about my mother, what happened to her, and why my father left me and about Tramp and even about Buster. That's when I remember a few things. The name Tramp did seem familiar to me and it made sense on why I couldn't remember too much about me before the bus accident. He told me the accident my parents were involved in and that my mother had to leave me and my father behind for some reason. You said that she had to leave because of Buster, right?

Tramp: … I don't fully know and neither does your father. That's why he wants to find her. Like you, he wants some answers too, because he cared for her. He knew there had to be a reason. I understand if you don't love your mother after all of this, but I know she loved and my brother with all her heart. I don't think she would just run away without a good reason. I'm sure she misses you a lot.

Angel: … You're probably right. Will she ever return home?

Tramp: I don't know. At the very least, if your father has found her, then I'm sure they're living at least a happy life. I'm sure she might return one day just to see you, but I don't think she will; because of Buster. He's the real reason she left to begin with. She was used by him and she didn't want to make him angry. If she did, it would have been over for you, her, and my brother. My brother and I both came to the conclusion on why she left. To be honest. Now that he knows where you live, I'm more worried about what he's going to do to you now.

Scamp: He won't do anything to her. … Because I want Angel to live with us for now on.

Everyone looked at Scamp.

Scamp: Angel. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you almost died. I know you're going to say it's not my fault and in way you're right, but at the same time, it's my fault that I told Buster where you lived. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you and I didn't do anything. Please, would you stay and live with us? I would love to be by your side and help you.

Angel: … Well… I would love to, but what about Bertie and his driver. They've took such great care of me, that I feel…

Bertie's Driver: It's okay. To be honest, I feel you would be much more safer with Scamp than in Bertie's shed. Plus you won't have to worry about you being cold anymore, and you can still work with me and Bertie anyway.

Tramp: Plus if you want. I'll tell you everything I know about your mother and father.

Scamp: And for my new promise. I'll be with you forever and helping you find your mother again. Besides, I still own you a date anyway.

Angel: … … Okay. Yes I would love to live with you. You're right, it's better I live with you than back home and worrying about Buster; but just so you know, I will also protect you from Buster, because you are everything to me Scamp.

Scamp: Of course and I'll also protect you too.

Tramp: And I'll be here for you as well. I promised your father I look after you and Scamp's right, we don't want to lose you again. Right, family?

Everyone nodded in agreement while Angel just smiled.

Nurse: Sorry to interrupt, but I just want you to know that Mr. Tramp and Ms. Angel are able to leave today. But Mr. Edgeworth, you might need to stay a little longer. We left your jacket on the counter.

Edgeworth: Thank you.

Fat Controller: Well. Are you guys ready to go?

Angel: I am. I want can't wait to move into my new home. Thanks for everything, Mr. Edgeworth.

Scamp: Yes. Thank you and thank you dad for saving Angel.

Tramp: You're welcome. I wouldn't want my son to feel lonely without his special girl.

Fat Controller: Mr. Edgeworth we'll come by tomorrow to properly thank you. Come on gang. Let's head back to the railway.

As the gang left, the nurse went back to Miles Edgeworth's door with his cell phone.

Nurse: Excuse me Mr. Edgeworth, but you have a phone call.

Edgeworth took his cell phone.

Edgeworth: Hello?

?: Mr. Edgeworth. I heard you were at a hospital!? Is everything alright, sir!?

Edgeworth: Don't worry detective, everything's okay. I'll explain what happen when I come home. Do you need something?

Gumshoe: Actually, sir; it's about Mr. Wright. He may need your help on a case.

Edgeworth: … I'm listening.

So that same day Bertie's driver help packed Angel's food and water bowl, as well as her favorite bed. Angel was wearing her red bow that she got from Scamp for Christmas. The next day she was welcome into her new home. At first she felt a little uneasy, but Scamp was there to keep her company and sooner or later she enjoyed her new home and was happy to spend more time with Scamp and his family. Scamp and Angel are now really in love with each other and they love being together.

A few days after, Duck came back from being mended and was also greeted by cheers and whistles from engines and pets big and small, and all the engines apologized for being rude to Duck. Duchess thanked Tramp for helping to clear her husband's name.

What about Edgeworth? He left to go back home on the day that Angel moved in with Scamp. He enjoyed his time at the North Western Railway. He was also grateful that he learned sometime from Tramp and the engines. Now all he had to do was to put what he has learned into his job and to show his friend what he's learned.


End file.
